


In a Single Page

by BoringA55Binch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Loose Canon, Peter is a Little Shit, Some angst, Team Cap friendly, Team as Family, The Avengers being cute, Wdym plot?, Will add more tags the more i update, as you can see, i don't know how to tag, oneshots, plot?, spiderson, steve rogers friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringA55Binch/pseuds/BoringA55Binch
Summary: A collection of single-page oneshots starring the Avengers in different scenarios. There will be fluff, there will be angst, and there will most certainly be- humor. Lots of Irondad (courtesy of moi) because I'm trash and Endgame still makes me depressed from time to time.I'm taking prompts so feel free to leave as many as you like in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! 
> 
> First time posting in any of these fandoms. I'd like to say that these will be based on the movies, so. Excuse me if I'm lacking in comic knowledge XD. This mostly consists of single-page oneshots (basically stories that can fit in a single page in my notebook). Each chapter consists of five pages worth of stories. I do not have an update schedule, but I'll try to update every week.
> 
> Finally, as I've mentioned in the summary, I will gladly take any prompts from you guys. This fic follows no particular canon, so feel free to suggest whatever you want. However, my work does not have any NSFW content, so if that's what you're looking for then this is not the fic for you.

# Fine

“I’m fine, everything’s fine. I’ve got everything under control.”

Despite what Peter thinks are very reassuring words, Mr. Stark looks at him like he’d just proclaimed his secret identity for the whole world to hear.

“I hope you know why I doubt that very much, Spiderling,” he says.

Peter’s shoulders visibly deflate. “But Mr. Stark-“ Something from behind him crashes to the ground with a loud clang. Mr. Stark levels him with a deadpan stare. 

Peter winces, whispering, “ _Aw_ , man.”

* * *

# Mayo

“Peter, for the love of all things holy and my failing heart, no.”

“Peter, yes!” And then the teen drops from the ceiling directly onto a massive bag of mayonnaise.

Tony can feel himself losing all faith in humanity, and along with that he hears a disgustingly wet _SPLAT_ before he sees mayo splattered all over the wall in front of him.

Peter’s giggling uncontrollably on the floor while Tony heaves a long-suffering groan. “Why, just why, do I put up with you?”

Peter grins coyly up at him. “'Cuz I know how to have fun?”

Tony smiles.

* * *

# Ice Cream

“You’ve been staring real hard at that chocolate-chip mint ice cream, Pete,” Tony points out. Said teen turns his alarmingly intense eyes to the billionaire.

“ _Ohhh_ -kay? Is there something I’m missing here?” he asks, eyebrows raised in mild concern. Then, Peter, looking the most serious Tony has seen him since they’d met, says, “I can’t eat it anymore, Mr. Stark. Some spiders can’t eat mint- can you believe that?”

Tony’s brain freezes right then and there. He runs a hand down his face, an exasperated sigh ready to escape his mouth. “ _Peter_. Kid. Oh my God.”

“Can you buy me Rocky Road, Mr. Stark?”

“You’re such a little shit.”

“I learned from the best.”

* * *

# Uno

“It’s not that bad, Mr. Stark.”

“No, kiddo, you see, when a pa- a _mentor_ gets betrayed by his mentee it’s usually pretty bad.” Peter snorts. Mr. Stark glares at him like he’s destroyed all his armor (though Peter can’t really say he’s damaged nothing while tinkering in the lab).

“You’ve broken this family apart.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“I’m so disappointed, kid.”

“Yeah, wow. Would you look at the time? I gotta go-“

“I wanted you to be better.”

Peter chokes on air and spins around to meet Mr. Stark’s gaze. They stare at each other for what must’ve been two seconds before they both burst out laughing. Peter wheezes, trying to speak.

“It was _UNO_ , Mr. Stark! _UNO!_ ”

* * *

# AcaDec

“You brought a _banner_ , Mr. Stark. _I told you not to bring a banner._ ”

Tony waves him off with an amused smile. “Okay, first of all- you’re being pretty rude to Brucie Bear over here-“ Peter shoots him and affronted expression while Bruce snorts off to the side, “-and second, since when have I ever listened to you?”

The teen’s face is a brilliant shade of red even as he snaps back, “At least 12 hours apparently, if Karen’s to be believed.”

Tony lifts an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Rhodey covers up his laugh with a cough. “Ohh, he got you good, Tones.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

Natasha speaks up with a smirk, “But I thought you brought us here specifically to encourage him?” The engineer scoffs.

Peter shakes his head at them, muttering to himself with a small smile, “I can’t believe you brought the _Avengers_ to Decathlon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> So these oneshots are a teensy bit more serious but with added fluff and some angst. Hope you enjoy anyway! Leave a prompt or suggestion down in the comments if you want.

# Larb

It was a tradition. Well, Peter would like to think of it as one. But he and May have gotten so used to saying it that he’d practically associated it with saying “bye”. That was fine, of course, until that one day he was about to leave the lab.

“See you next time, kid,” Tony said, poking at some device with a screwdriver. Peter waved his own goodbye, absentmindedly starting, “Larb...”

He stopped himself from committing social suicide just in time, at least that’s what he thought before Tony looked up and sent him a questioning look. “Larb?” he asked.

Peter’s face burned with embarrassment. “ _Justwantedtoaskifyouwantedlarbforreasonsokaybye!_ ”

* * *

# T-Shirt

“Peter, what are you hiding?”

The brunette flashed a grin at his best friend. He jumped in his chair like an overexcited puppy and practically squealed, “Look at my shirt, Ned! _Look at my shirt!_ ”

The teen spread his arms out, allowing Ned to have a clear view of the text on his shirt. “ _‘Science Bros’_? Where’d you get that? Do I have one?” he asked, settling down beside the arachnid hero.

Peter waved his arms wildly, saying, “You don’t get it, Ned! Mr. Stark gave it to me!” Ned raised an eyebrow. “Cool, but like, don’t you get stuff from him all the time?”

His friend shook his head, smile growing wider. “Dude. It’s like a club- a science club. And guess what? Bruce Banner is in it.” Ned’s face grew slack as he gaped.

“Bruce Banner? _HOLY SHI-"_

* * *

# Hero Worship

“Oh my God.”

“Uh, Tony? I think I broke your kid.”

Tony laughed as Peter started sputtering helplessly. “You- you’re Bruce Banner. There are, like- we have pictures of you in class!” he squeaked.

Tony put an arm around him and steered him around Bruce. “I miss the days when your hero worship included me. Now I just feel like scrap metal.”

Peter flushed. “No- I mean, scrap metal is still useful- not to say that _YOU’RE_ scrap metal, Mr. Stark, but he’s _BRUCE BANNER!_ ”

Bruce followed the pair with a look that Tony recognized as the “Falling in Love With the Kid” face. And when Bruce turned to him with a soft smile saying, “He’s a good kid,” Tony knew he’d made the right decision.

* * *

# Karen

“Ooh, boy. It’s fine. You’re fine, Spidey,” he muttered to himself. “ _Your vitals are very erratic, Peter. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?_ ”

Peter pushed himself further into the corner. It seems him and falling buildings have a very close relationship. He definitely was not having a panic attack in the corner of a demolished room.

“ _Peter, I suggest you slow down your breathing. Please focus on my voice._ ”

Peter gasped, closing his eyes to block out anything that wasn’t Karen’s voice. “ _You did very good in your test today, Peter. I’m sure May and Mr. Stark would love to hear about it._ ”

Peter smiled, letting his body relax against the wall. His body was still trembling and his breaths sometimes came in short gasps, but he was better.

“Can you call Mr. Stark now?”

“ _Of course, Peter._ ”

* * *

# Modern Guy

“What the Hell is going on here?”

When Tony walked into the penthouse, the last thing he expected to see was Steve and Bucky facing away from each other in the same couch while pouting like children. Sam was snickering at them from the counter.

“Bucky’s way better than Steve at technology. He only found out about it now.”

Tony rolled his eyes, making his way to the coffee machine. “Looks like RoboCop’s a modern man. Your excuses won’t work anymore, Capsicle.” Steve scowled, earning an amused huff from the billionaire.

“There’s nothing wrong with me! Bucky’s just too good at understanding things!”

Bucky snorted. “Glad you think so highly of me even when you’re mad.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed reading! Leave a prompt down in the comments if you want and have a very nice life :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> Got these out and another chapter's already on its way! I really love writing these single-page stories, and I hope you like reading them just as much. Lots of fluff and some angst at the end.
> 
> If you have a prompt or suggestion you want to share, feel free to drop it in the comments :D

# Holding Hands

“Um. Do you wanna- like, hold hands or something?”

MJ looks at him with a flat expression. “Or something,” she replies. Peter stammers, desperately thinking of words that won’t make him seem like a total idiot.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I just thought- since we’re, y’know- that I’d ask-“ MJ cuts him off with an eye roll that somehow manages to look both exasperated and fond. She huffs and laces her fingers with his. 

Peter tries not to gape, especially when he sees her cheeks dusted pink. He can only hope his own face doesn’t look like a tomato on steroids.

“Er,” he says, intelligently. MJ’s lips quirk into a smile and he doesn’t need to look at a mirror to know he’s smiling too. “Loser,” she calls him.

He loves her.

* * *

# A Pinch of Pepper

“And you must be Peter. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Peter’s jaw goes slack with shock. He twists his head so fast to look at Tony that it gives Pepper whiplash. Tony looks at Peter like he’s the single most entertaining thing in the world.

“When will you ever stop worshipping the ground the people I introduce you to walk on?” he teases. Peter stares at Tony as if he’s asked the most obvious question in the world.

“Mr. Stark, you don’t- Ms. Potts is a _QUEEN!_ ” he all but shouts. Then, like he’s just remembered that the woman herself is in the room, he looks at her with flaming cheeks. Pepper smirks.

“He’s a very nice boy, Tony. Quite the charmer. I suggest you be careful, unless you want someone else to steal him from right under your nose.”

* * *

# Family

Peter Parker has lost more people than most his age. Both his parents and his Uncle Ben, who all loved him with their entire hearts. They were his family, and he’d lost them much too early.

But...

Let it never be said that Peter Parker does not have a family. He has May, who hugs him and tells him she loves him no matter what.

He has Ned and MJ, who’ve stuck by his side in the most trying of times. He has Happy, who, despite his gruff demeanor, cares about him all the same.

He has Pepper, who encourages and supports him when she knows he needs it. He has Tony, who took him under his wing and protected him the best he could.

And he has the Avengers, who treat him like family and who he admires despite all of their flaws.

Peter Parker has lost his family, yes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have another one.

* * *

# Bond

“And here’s a picture of Peter when he won his first Science Fair,” May gushed.

Peter groaned from somewhere behind Tony. The billionaire’s lips pulled into a smile at the sight of the 6 year old Peter happily holding his medal in the picture.

“ _May_ , why’d you have to show him those,” Peter whined. May reached over to pinch the teen’s cheeks. “I figured this was one of those stereotypical ‘mom’ things I could do and I just couldn’t pass it up.”

Peter groaned once more and buried his head into a pillow. “You got anything else?” Tony asked, his mischievous smirk mirroring May’s. Her eyes flashed as she answered, “Of _course_ I do; who do you think I am?”

Tony barked out a laugh- even though he and May got off the wrong foot, they’d definitely been able to bond over their kid.

* * *

# Coffin

“He once said he wanted one with fancy lights,” Pepper said.

Rhodey couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He tried blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. “Yeah, but he’s also said he wanted one made of vibranium. Can’t let those grave robbers steal his _precious body_ , after all,” he joked.

The mood didn’t seem to lighten up at all.

Happy sighed. “He told me he’d like one that announced “I am Iron Man” whenever someone opened it.” Pepper and Rhodey smiled fondly, traces of exasperation in their misty eyes.

“He wanted it to be a tanning bed, too.”

“One that hovers, apparently.”

The air seemed heavy with the weight of their memories.

“He’s too much. Where the Hell are we gonna find a coffin like _that_?” Rhodey asked. Pepper looked down with a sad smile.

“I just wish he didn’t need one at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed reading! Leave a prompt down in the comments if you want and have a very nice life :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed reading! Leave a prompt down in the comments if you want and have a very nice life :)


End file.
